


不OO就無法出去的房間

by second27



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second27/pseuds/second27
Summary: 一個他們必須想辦法逃離的密室。噗浪上的遊戲。來源





	不OO就無法出去的房間

**Author's Note:**

>   
[原來的噗](https://www.plurk.com/p/nddhha)

  
殤不患在一個陌生的粉紅色房間醒來，旁邊是顯然也才剛醒的浪巫謠與凜雪鴉。

他按著腦袋，回想一下自己失去意識前最後知道的東西。他們旅行的途中經過一個村莊，並受到異常熱情的款待。也因此，在村長拜託他們查證鬼怪出沒的謠言時，殤不患實在拒絕不了，只好硬著頭皮上山到傳聞中的洞窟探索。

然後人就在這裡了。

他從地上爬起，環顧了一下四週，除了東方有一扇門以外就只有正中間一張放著一張紙的桌子。在殤不患動之前，浪巫謠先往門的方向走去，左拉右推也無法讓石門有所動靜，凜雪鴉則走到桌邊研究起那張紙。

「浪大俠，我想你推門應該是沒有用的。」凜雪鴉很快地掃過一遍紙上所記載的事項後，提聲對浪巫謠道。

浪巫謠和殤不患放棄繼續敲打房間，一起湊上去看紙上到底寫了什麼。

「……不……就出不去的房間？這上面寫的是什麼？」聆牙搶先嚷嚷起來，「還有那個什麼向看起來就很不妙啊！」

「Dokidoki，不OO就出不去的房間，CP向。」凜雪鴉把用一種他們都不懂的語言將無法瞭解的文字唸了出來。

聆牙問道：「那是什麼意思？」

「很遺憾，我也不是全部瞭解。」凜雪鴉聳聳肩，「不過我想大約是心跳加速的雙人組合的意思。」

「你是什麼意思？」聆牙提起警戒心，對凜雪鴉提出懷疑。

「遊戲規則：擲骰子後到對應的房間執行任務，成功即可繼續前進。」殤不患沒理會一旁的爭執，把剩下的字唸出來，「那失敗會怎麼樣？」

浪巫謠不發一語，直接拿起旁邊的骰子一擲。

一。

石門緩緩地打開了。

來不及制止他的殤不患和凜雪鴉都轉頭看向浪巫謠。

注意到全部人的視線都集中在他身上，浪巫謠道：「既然沒有別的辦法，那不如試試。」

說著，便抱起聆牙走向唯一的通道。

「這也是一個辦法呢。」凜雪鴉贊同道，隨著浪巫謠走進石門。

「我說你們，會不會太衝動了。」殤不患無奈道，但同伴都走了，他當然也沒有留下來的道理，只好跟在他們後面一起前行。

他們在下一個房間就又無法開啟的石門攔住。

這次沒有人再去檢查房間，大家都直接湊到桌邊看紙上寫了什麼。

「在對方的臉上寫字或畫圖吧！可以趁機寫上名字喔！」

他們三人面面相覷。過了一會兒，聆牙才開口打破沉默。「對方？雙人組合？所以這是兩個人的遊戲嗎？」

「我想是呢。」凜雪鴉很快地接口，「所以浪大俠與聆牙一組，殤大俠與我一組，那就剛好了。」

聆牙和浪巫謠一起瞪向他。

「我和阿浪不需要分彼此，所以應該是阿浪跟殤一組，然後你哪邊涼快哪邊去才對！」

眼看著他們又要吵起來，殤不患趕緊打圓場。「剛才我們過來的時候也沒有發生什麼事，所以我想應該是只要有至少兩個人達成任務就行了吧。」

聆牙勉強接受這個說法。「那誰要完成這個任務？」

「當然是擲骰子的浪大俠。」凜雪鴉拿起桌上的毛筆，躍躍欲試。

浪巫謠瞥了殤不患一眼，然後一臉慷慨就義的表情讓凜雪鴉在臉上寫字。

凜雪鴉十分愉悅地抹了幾筆，然後——

——然後門還是沒開。

殤不患咳了一聲。「你也要被畫才對，凜。」

凜雪鴉的臉色馬上垮了下來，浪巫謠倒是十分雀躍地拿起毛筆也塗了幾筆。

在他把筆放下的同時，門也開了。

殤不患看著左邊一隻小狗右邊一隻烏龜，很努力地忍著不笑出來。「誰要骰下一個？」

凜雪鴉伸手隨意地丟出骰子。

三。

他們這次走到第三個房間才被擋住。不嫌事大的凜雪鴉和好奇心旺盛的聆牙當然去瞧了中間的關卡是什麼，凜雪鴉哎呀哎呀地十分惋嘆沒有骰到這兩個房間，殤不患倒是十分慶幸。

因為倒楣的一定是他。

在第三個房間裡，殤不患拿著寫著題目的紙張，神色微妙。

「互相交換身上的一樣物品。」下方的小字還寫著：「到終點才能換回來喔！」

凜雪鴉笑吟吟地看著殤不患，「殤大俠要給我什麼呢？」

殤不患還是一副介於警戒與認命之間的微妙神情，「你想要什麼？先說好，喪月之夜絕對不行。」

「也就是說其他東西都任我拿嗎？」凜雪鴉完全不掩飾自己的愉悅，讓浪巫謠警惕地盯著他。

「那我要這個好了。」凜雪鴉伸手在殤不患的腰帶處擺弄兩下，然後石門就開了。

「所以你們交換了什麼？」聆牙滿頭霧水地問道。

殤不患掂了掂腰間所掛的玉佩。「等等，你什麼時候……算了。」

凜雪鴉笑得十分開心。「這次輪到殤大俠擲骰子了。」

殤不患無可無不可地丟出骰子。

三。

他們照著數字準備前往第三個房間，凜雪鴉卻在中途突然停了下來。

「凜，你在做什麼？」殤不患問道，這間屋子與之前經過的不同，光線十分昏暗，若非習武之人可能難以看清同伴的動作。

凜雪鴉當然屬於可以在暗室看清物品的人。他左右張望了一下，道：「這個房間裡沒有指令。」

殤不患眼睛一亮。「也就是說這是一個特別的房間！」

「可以出去？」浪巫謠問道。

凜雪鴉點頭。「有這個可能。」

於是他們幾人便開始細細搜索這間房間，敲擊每一塊磚，尋找是否有密道的存在。

然而什麼都沒找到。

「這裡什麼都沒有啊！」在檢查同一塊磚第三次後，浪巫謠終於放棄了，而聆牙馬上就將炮火擊向凜雪鴉，「你這混帳，是不是又在耍人！」

凜雪鴉過於用力地嘆一口氣，「看來是猜錯了。」

「你……」

聆牙還未說話，浪巫謠先攔住了它，自己沉聲問道：「不是你設計的？」

凜雪鴉有幾分好笑，又有幾分無奈。「承蒙浪大俠高看，但就算是我也不能算得到所有事情。」

「他懷疑也是應該的，誰叫你這傢伙一點都不值得信賴。」殤不患邊隨意地插嘴，邊走向門口。「走了。」

「你確定要走下去？」凜雪鴉玩味地問道。

「繼續待在這裡也不是辦法。」殤不患嘖了一聲，「反正走到底總能找到些蛛絲馬跡。」

凜雪鴉與浪巫謠對看了一眼，然後各自別開視線，追著殤不患的腳步前進。

到了指定的屋子，凜雪鴉瞄一眼題目，就笑了出來。「這裡就看浪大俠的了。」

雖然這正合了他們的意，但聆牙還是向凜雪鴉吹鬍子瞪眼：「為什麼是由你來決定？」

「畢竟我知道的曲目你們應該都不知道吧？」凜雪鴉理所當然地道，「相反地，你們會唱的曲目我也不會啊。」

雖然他說的有理，但聆牙就是很不爽。不過在它說話之前，浪巫謠就抬手輕輕撥了幾個音。

「這首不行吧？」殤不患道，「這不是情歌。」

浪巫謠歪了歪頭，又撥了幾個音。「那這個？」

殤不患點頭。「行吧，就這個。」

於是凜雪鴉欣賞了一次西幽人為之瘋狂的現場演唱。

「西幽真是……難以評估啊。」自認保守的東離人如此作結。

凜雪鴉毫不客氣地擲了下一輪的骰子。

一。

這個房間的指令稍微複雜了些。

指令單上寫著大大的「來抱抱吧」，下面則用小字寫了紅——公主抱、綠——從背後抱、黑——緊緊相擁、藍——全都來一次。

一旁除了普通的骰子外，還附加了一個四色骰子。

凜雪鴉看著臉色陰沉的浪巫謠，覺得這個奇怪的遊戲十分得他歡心。

殤不患的臉色也不太好看，但為了避免浪巫謠真的與凜雪鴉打起來，他還是提議道：「這個骰子，讓我來吧。」

凜雪鴉擺出一個請的姿勢。

黑色。

「緊緊相擁。」浪巫謠瞪著骰子，一副想要毀屍滅跡的樣子，但殤不患本人倒是看得很開。

「也不是不能接受，來吧。」他張開雙臂。

凜雪鴉伸手環住了殤不患，在他看不到的地方朝浪巫謠得意一笑。

浪巫謠的臉色更黑了。

他怒氣沖沖地擲出骰子。

二。

這又是一個空無一物的房間。不同的是，這個房間有兩個出口。

「要選哪一個？」殤不患看著兩扇一樣的石門，如此問道。

「左。」「右邊如何？」

浪巫謠和凜雪鴉同時出聲。

殤不患頭痛地看著他們。「不然，你們猜拳決定好了。」

浪巫謠出了石頭而凜雪鴉出了剪刀。

不知在得意些什麼的聆牙亢奮地道：「阿浪贏了，走左邊。」

「好吧。」凜雪鴉聳聳肩，看著殤不患推動左邊的門。

門推到一半，後面傳來不知道哪來的聲音：「欸同學，你們走錯路了喔。」

伴隨著有點奇怪的話語，門被重重地關上了，任憑他們如何推動也打不開。

「你到底在搞什麼鬼？」聆牙先聲奪人，與它一樣忍了很久的浪巫謠也死死盯著凜雪鴉。

後者一臉無辜。「我這次真的什麼也沒做。」

浪巫謠質疑道：「你敢說這一切都跟你沒關係？」

「決定在這個村莊停留的與決定上山的，似乎都不是我啊。」凜雪鴉瞇起眼，一再被冠上莫須有的罪行，特別是在殤不患面前，就算是他也是會惱的。

眼看著他們一副快要動手的模樣，殤不患也懶得理會，逕自走到另一扇門邊嘗試推門而出。

然後他就被從上方落下的東西直接打中頭。

「搞什麼啊……」殤不患嘟囔道，定睛一瞧，發現那是一枚骰子。

反正那邊還吵個沒完，殤不患也沒問他們，自己便擲了骰子。

二。

右邊的門開了。

殤不患背對著幾個麻煩鬼，朗聲道：「門開了，再不走我可要丟下你們了啊。」

凜雪鴉、浪巫謠和聆牙齊齊住了嘴，互瞪了一眼後就跟著殤不患往下一個房間前進。

「一起把蛋糕吃完吧。」這次的指令如此寫道，還額外說明了若是擲到了紅色或黑色的骰子就需要互相餵食。

殤不患看著仍在氣頭上的凜雪鴉與浪巫謠，覺得要完。

他視死如歸地骰了四色骰。

綠色。

殤不患暗自鬆了一口氣。「這裡有四盤蛋糕，那就一人一盤速戰速決。」

「我又不能吃。」聆牙道。

「我吃總行了吧。」殤不患道，他實在不想再在這個奇怪的地宮裡折騰下去了。

他們默默地把蛋糕吃完，就連沒得吃的聆牙都沒說話。

等他們全都吃完，聆牙才道：「這次輪到阿浪了。」

其他兩人都點了頭，其實沒有很想當靶子的浪巫謠只好拿起骰子隨便丟出去。

三。

「告訴對方一個小祕密。」

看到這個指示，浪巫謠真的很後悔剛才為什麼沒有把骰子交給別人去骰。

看了看不知所措的浪巫謠，又看了看一副置身事外看好戲的凜雪鴉，殤不患抓了抓頭，決定還是不要指望他們兩個，自己先開口比較快。

「雖然我很多時候都覺得你們兩個很煩，但仔細想想還是會覺得與你們相識也挺不錯的。」

凜雪鴉勾了勾唇角，準備說些什麼的時候卻被浪巫謠搶先了。

不擅表達的浪巫謠幾乎是豁了出去，臉都有點發紅。「我也覺得，能夠跟不患認識真是太好了。」

凜雪鴉撇了撇嘴，對於被浪巫謠搶話這件事非常不滿。

他趁著殤不患完全搞不清楚狀況地對著浪巫謠微笑的時候擲出了骰子。

四。

又是一個什麼都沒有的房間，不同的是，出口的門上寫著終點兩個字。

「終於結束了。」殤不患感慨道，他實在是受夠了夾在浪巫謠和凜雪鴉中間的感覺。

凜雪鴉故作遺憾，「沒能骰到讓殤大俠向我告白的房間，真是太可惜了。」

「蒼天有眼。」浪巫謠冷冷地道。

「話說回來，玉佩可以還我了吧。」殤不患想起自己的東西被調包，於是對凜雪鴉伸出手。

「我還以為殤大俠會忘記這件事呢。」凜雪鴉嘆息道，不過還是乖乖把東西拿出來。

聆牙看著凜雪鴉拿出與殤不患腰上掛的一模一樣的玉佩，驚呼出聲：「等等，這枚玉佩不是……？」

「這傢伙，特別擅長仿造東西。」殤不患指著笑得開懷的凜雪鴉道，「除了聆牙他應該仿造不出來以外，其他的都沒什麼難度，所以東西記得看緊了。」

「說得一副我整天盯著你們身上的東西似的。」凜雪鴉道，在另外兩人「難道不是嗎」的眼神下坦然地擺了擺手，「啊，那枚仿造的就不用還我了，反正也只是試作品。」

「試作品。」殤不患重複了一遍，然後瞪向他，「你想做什麼？」

「比起我想做什麼，當務之急應該是外面那人想做什麼吧。」凜雪鴉用煙管點了點出口，「在東離膽敢算計到我頭上的人已經不多了呢。」

「這必是心懷不軌之徒。」浪巫謠瞇起眼，難得與凜雪鴉達成共識。

「我說……」看著浪巫謠與凜雪鴉一前一後氣勢洶洶地找人算帳的背影，殤不患完全來不及叫住他們。

——我說你們臉上的烏龜和小狗還沒擦掉啊！

End.

**Author's Note:**

> PS.鴉鴉臉上的是烏龜浪浪臉上的是小狗


End file.
